hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (America)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード アメリカ版 Hatafutte Parēdo Amerika-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - America Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in America. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi in the voice of America. Lyrics Kanji= (Are You Ready?) 右手にはハンバーガー 左手にはシェイク！ バーガー食って　シェイク飲んで　フリーダムパレード 魅惑の世界へ Welcome(ようこそ)！ 手をとって輪になって　回るぞ地球号 French Fries も　Big Sizeで絶好調！ 世界一の証さ　Stars and Stripes 「君たちの役割を発表するぞ 俺の援護だ！」 バーガー食って　シェイク飲んで　ダンシングパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進だ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば たった一つの地球（うた）　完成さ！　(Congratulation!) ギターかき鳴らすは　俺　アメリカ！ 「俺のクールでナイスなプレイを　聞き逃すんじゃないぞー！」 スーパーサイズの　たいまつで 世界中を　照らすのさ 交友関係は　地球だけにとどまらないぞ　なっ！トニー Going my way! Going my way! Going my way!　風邪にはこれさ　ハンバーガー 「わが道をゆく」(Going my way!)　コーラを飲んでも　元気になるぞ！ Going my way! Yes! We can! Go-go-going my way! 「そろそろ食後のデザートが食べたくなってきたぞ、 おっ！　ちょうどあそこに　アイス屋があるじゃないかー HAHAHA　運がいいぞー　さすがヒーローの俺だな！！ カラフルな　アイス食って　ハッピータイム　ドルッフゥー！ メロディは　万国共通さ　(アイスうまーい！) 5つの大陸と　7つの海を (あ、頭が　キーンってきたよ、キーン、って) ノリノリなテンポで　大横断！ (でも、うまいぞー！　イヤッホー!) 希望を抱いて　Independence Day 「バーベキューにピクニック、花火、 好きなことを楽しもうじゃないか！」 独立の証さ　Stars and Stripes つまり　俺が　ヒーローさ⌒☆ 「パレードはいいダイエットになりそうだぞ 長く歩き続けるためにも　そろそろまた　ハンバーガーのチャージが必要だなぁ」 |-| Romaji= (Are You Ready?) Migi te ni wa HAMBURGER hidari te ni wa Shake! Burger kutte shake nonde FREEDOM PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e Welcome (youkoso)! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru zo chikyuu go French fries mo big size de zekkouchou! Sekai ichi no akashi sa STARS & STRIPES "Kimitachi no yakuwari wo happyou suru zo! Ore no, engo da!" Burger kutte shake nonde Dancing Parade Gakki wo narashite koushin da Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sa! (Congratulation!) GUITAR kakinarasu wa ore America! "Ore no COOL de NICE na PLAY wo kikinogasunjya naizo-!" SUPER SIZE no taimatsu de Sekai jyu wo terasu no sa Kouyuu-kankei wa chikyuu dake ni todomaranai zo Na, TONY! Going my way! Going my way! Going my way! Kaze ni wa kore sa! HAMBURGER Waga michi wo yuku! COLA wo nondemo genki ni naru zo! Hahahahaha... Yes! We can! Go-go-going my way! "Sorosoro syokugo no DESSERT ga tabetaku natte kita zo, O! Choudo asoko ni ICE ya ga aru jyanaika. HAHAHA. Un ga ii zo, sasuga HERO no ore dana!!" COLORFUL na ICE kutte HAPPY TIME, dorufoo! MELODY wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa (Ice uma～i) Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo (A, atama ga ki-nn tte kita yo, ki-nn tte) Norinori na TEMPO de daioudan! (Demo, umai zo～! Yahooo!) Kibou wo idaite INDEPENDENCE DAY "Barbeque ni PICNIC, hanabi. Sukina koto wo tanoshimou ja naika!" Dokuritsu no akashi sa STARS AND STRIPES Tsumari ore ga HERO sa! "Hahahaha... PARADE wa ii DIET ni narisou da zo. Nagaku aruki tsuzukeru tame ni mo, sorosoro mata HAMBURGER no CHARGE ga hitsuyou danaa..." |-| English= (Are you ready?) In my right hand is a hamburger! In my left hand is a shake! Eating burgers, drinking shakes, it's a freedom parade! Towards the enchanting world, WELCOME! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With big-sized French fries I'm in top form! Our priority in the world is proved by the Stars and StripesRefering to the flag of the United States of America, 50 stars for the 50 states and 13 stripes for the 13 original colonies. "All right, I'm gonna announce your roles now. You'll all be my back up!" Eating burgers, drinking shakes, it's a dancing parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete! The guitarist is me, America! "Don't miss my cool and nice play!" With super-sized torches The world is lit up My acquaintances are not limited to the earth As you know, Tony! Going my way! Going my way! Going my way! When you have a cold, take hamburgers! Going my way! And some coke, as well! Going my way! Yes! We can! Go-Go-Going my way! "Now I want dessert. Oh, I see an ice cream stall over there. HAHAHA! How lucky I am, the hero!⌒☆" Eating colorful ice cream, happy time, durufoo! This melody is universal The five continents and the seven seas At this rocking tempo, they traverse each other grandly! Have a big hope with you, Independence DayThe day the United States celebrates its independence from the United Kingdom. "Barbeque, picnic, fireworks. Now enjoy anything you like!" Our independence is proved by the Stars and Stripes Now I say I am the hero! "Hahaha! Having a parade will be good exercise! To keep walking I now need to charge some more hamburgers..." Album This song was released on October 22, 2010, on the DVD which came with the third volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is France's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the seventh track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Trivia *Over all the other versions of Hatafutte Parade, this is the only version yet without the country's national anthem played in the instrumental break. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media Category:Hatafutte Parade